marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fall of the Hulks: Gamma Vol 1 1
.... | Solicit = It’s almost here! JEPH LOEB and original WORLD WAR HULK artist JOHN ROMITA JR. bring you the set-up to the event of 2010. With the Hulk family growing exponentially over the past year, it was only a matter of time before things came to a smashing head. But what could set all of these characters into a rage that has them turning on each other, and on the world? Whose death starts this? Just what role do Skaar, A-Bomb, the She-Hulks and the Marvel Universe play in this story? One thing’s for sure—things are about to get incredible! | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * * * ** ** ** ** * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** * * Other Characters: * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** ***** *** **** ***** **** The Old Post Chapel *** **** ***** ** Intelligencia Monitoring Station Items: * * | Notes = Continuity Notes * The events of this story happen nearly simultaneously with the events of other stories. The proper chronology is as follows: ** Skaar defeats the Mole Man and Tyrannus and is celebrated by New York City, and the flashback in the first story of . ** The apparent death of Thaddeus Ross and his funeral in this issue. ** The capture of Reed Richards by the Intelligencia in . ** The capture of Doctor Doom in the first story of . * The Redeemer Armor in this story is based upon a similar battle suit worn by Craig Saunders ( - , ) and later General Ross himself ( - ). * The man who appears to be General Ross in this story is actually a LMD, as revealed in . * Samson mentions how the Red Hulk took on Thor, that happened in . * The story behind the man Captain America recognizes is revealed in . * At the time of this story, Steve Rogers had just recently been resurrected following the events of - (after his death in . The role of Captain America was taken up by his former partner, Bucky Barnes, in . Steve does not take up the mantle of Captain America again until . * Steve hasn't seen Rick since he was transformed into A-Bomb, first seen in , how Rick was turned into A-Bomb is eventually revealed in . * This story recounts the early life of Thaddeus Ross mostly as it was originally told in . However, certain elements have been updated in this telling as many of the references in Incredible Hulk #291 (which conflicts he fought in etc.) are topical references per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. * How Colonel Simon Savage can appear here in relatively good health considering the fact that he fought in World War II is unexplained, as the Sliding Timescale would make it impossible for someone who was active in the 1940s be this vital (or alive) in the Modern Age without some kind of means of slowing their aging. One possible explanation is that he may have had access to the Infinity Formula through his association with Nick Fury. Another possibility is that this is actually a LMD of Savage, as Fury has employed them to pose as his wartime buddies in the past. As of this time there is no official explanation. * The Thing mentions the Fantastic Four's first battle with the Hulk. That happened in . * Bruce Banner and Betty Ross got married in , their romance ended tragically when she died of radiation poisoning in . Unknown to all at this time, she had recently been resurrected as seen in . * Bruce also mentions the relationship between Betty Ross and Glenn Talbot. The pair began a romance in and ultimately got married in . However the marriage was strained during the period between - during this period, Glenn was captured by the Russians and replaced with a spy, who later died trying to assassinate the President. When Glenn was ultimately rescued, he was in a catatonic state. Although the Hulk restored him to normal, Betty and Glenn ultimately divorced in . Glenn later died in combat battling the Hulk in . * The man who appears to be Glenn Talbot in this story is also a Life Model Decoy as revealed in . Chronology Notes A flashback in this story affects the chronologies of the following characters: * Some characters also appear in other stories between the pages of this issue the affected characters are: Page 2 * Page 5 * Page 7 * * Page 29: * Publication Notes * Contains one-page Handbook profiles for Red Hulk (with everything but his first appearance and power grid marked as "classified"), , , (with the same omissions as Red Hulk's), , , and Samson. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=13524 }}